


No Fit Disguise

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes asks Watson to grow a beard as part of his disguise. Watson objects. Written for JWP #4 over on Watson's Woes.





	No Fit Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dialogue-only fic. And absolutely no beta. Written in a huge rush. Be very afraid. I know I am.  
> Written for JWP 2017 #4: To the Makeup Table! Focus on Holmes and/or Watson in disguise – for a case, or for any other reason.

“You’ll have to go in disguise, Watson. You’re entirely too presentable now, but with a beard and a few days’ inattention to your moustache, you should be able to carry off a down-on-his-luck solider well enough.”  
  
“I’m perfectly willing to try, Holmes, but you’ll have to outfit me with the beard.”  
  
“Nonsense! We’ve more than a week before you need put in an appearance. Surely you can grow a bit of a beard in that time?”  
  
“Certainly, but it won’t be at all believable.”  
  
“…Now you’ve intrigued me. What’s so unbelievable about your beard?”  
  
“I can see from that glint in your eye you won’t be satisfied without a full demonstration. Well, Mrs Hudson’s away for the week, and from what you’ve told me, you’re off the next few days with the investigation. A few days of solitude won’t hurt me, and then you’ll see.”  
  
“Solitude? Surely you needn’t go that far.”  
  
“Just wait and see, Holmes.”  
  
*****  
  
“Good heavens!”  
  
“I did warn you.”  
  
“So you did. I never doubted your word, but truly, I would not have believed the true extent of it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.”  
  
“No one believes it. It’s quite the most absurd-looking beard I’ve ever come across. I’m not sure I’d believe it if it didn’t grow out of my own chin, worse luck.”  
  
“It’s – it’s so entirely unlike your moustache, dear man.”  
  
“And thank God for that! None of my military friends ever suspected. My mother was a curly-haired strawberry blonde, you know. Perhaps it’s her side of the family coming out. But as you can see, it’s quite unsuitable.”  
  
“Quite so. No one would ever believe it’s real – and it’s absolutely unforgettable, which is the very last thing we want. Shave it off at once, please, and I’ll set about fixing you up with an appropriate beard.”  
  
“With pleasure. You can’t imagine how hard it’s been, not shaving, feeling this…this deformity sprouting out.”  
  
“You know, I really owe you an apology, my dear Watson. I should have realized at once you would never baulk except for the most sincere reasons. Besides which, my _own_ beard should have been enough reason to believe you without any further proofs.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“It grows in ginger – the entire thing, in my case: sideburns, moustache, and all. Why do you think I have so much practice in creating and putting on false whiskers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: July 4, 2017.


End file.
